Short Life
by Na Kashiwagi
Summary: Aku tak sempat mengucapkan...mungkin juga tak sempat sekedar memberi salam... jadi...akankah aku termaafkan? /Short fic for everyone who leave me without saying goodbye or before i can say 'Hi' to them.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Short Life

.

Full Sakura's POV

.

.

Untuk kesekian kali aku memandangnya, meski dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Dia tak lagi sama dengan pertama aku mengenalnya. Tiada lagi gurauan hangat yang selalu kuperhatikan. Tiada lagi sepenggal kata yang selalu kunanti seperti dahulu. Tiada lagi dirinya...semua telah berbeda.

Aku mengawali segalanya di sini sebagai sosok pendiam yang hanya mampu memperhatikan, dan salah satu yang selalu menarik perhatianku adalah dia. Yang selalu tersenyum dan mengumbar tawa untuk siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, yang selalu ramah kepada siapa saja yang menyapanya, dia yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatianku selama ini –mesk tak pernah kuungkapkan.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, namun aku tiba-tiba merasa kagum. Entah bagaimana mulanya, aku tiba-tiba merasa ingin. Setiap hal yang ia beri, setiap kata yang terlontar darinya, aku suka. Tiada sanggup aku berkata, hanya sanggup hati bicara. Bahkan untuk tinggalkan sepenggal pesan, aku terlalu enggan.

Dia..selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dengan segala hal yang melekat padanya. Dan aku hanya sanggup memperhatikan sembari sesekali tersenyum senang –intinya, ia tak pernah tahu aku ada. Bagiku ini lebih dari cukup meski aku tahu bukan itu yang ia harapkan.

Kami tak saling mengenal, tak juga pernah bertegur sapa. Aku tahu tentangnya meski tak sediktpun ia tahu tentangku. Semua ini, seolah aku adalah seorang fans yang takkan pernah menunjukkan diri di hadapan idolanya. Dapatkah kusebut diriku pengecut luar biasa?

Setiap karyanya ibarat mantra bagiku. Selalu memukau, selalu menyenangkan untuk diikuti, selalu mengesankan untuk dinanti. Tak ada satupun yang tak kubaca, tiada satupun yang kulewatkan, namun mengapa rasanya berat untuk tinggalkan sedikit saja kesan? Mengapa harus ku-pergi tanpa jejak yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tahu bahwa aku menghargai segala yang ia hasilkan?

Jadi...siapa aku? Adakah orang lain peduli atau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?

Mungkin kalian bisa menyebutku gadis biasa saja yang terlalu takut untuk menyadari, kematian memang ada. Aku terlalu cengeng untuk sekedar mengikuti sebuah kisah dengan akhir menyedihkan. Ya, aku memang pengecut. Karena bagiku tak seharusnya hidup berakhir demikian. Bukankah begitu?

Mengapa orang harus bertemu, saling mencintai, kemudian dipisahkan takdir karena keadaan?

Mengapa orang harus saling mengenal dan mengasihi, jika harus berakhir duka?

Semua ini terlalu membingungkan bagiku, sampai akhirnya aku mengalaminya sendiri sekarang. Menjadi pihak yang melihat segala kenyataan melalui kaca mata kehidupan. Jadi, mengapa Tuhan memberikan segala sesak ini padaku? Tuhan...mengapa kau jadikan aku saksi dari semua kisah menyesakkan di sekitarku ini? Adakah ini hukuman untukku yang tak pernah bisa mengungkap isi hatiku?

Sekali lagi, aku hanya sanggup mematung di hadapan sahabat elektronik yang selalu menemaniku, sahabat yang telah membantuku menghasilkan puluhan karya untuk kubagi. Kali ini dengan ekspresi yang mungkin tak kau harapkan.

Tangis.

Aku menangis dalam diam untuk setiap jiwa yang tak sempat kukenal. Aku menyesal untuk setiap insan yang kukagumi dan pergi sebelum sempat kuucap "Kau memang hebat."

Adakah aku bodoh karena merasa begitu kehilangan? Mungkinkah aku terlalu polos hingga merasa begitu terluka sekarang? Apakah aku salah bila merasa begitu menyesal?

Mengapa? Padahal rasanya baik-baik saja saat aku datang dan pergi tanpa jejak. Rasanya aku tak memikirkan apapun saat aku datang dan tak meninggalkan bahkan sedikit salam untunya. Tapi mengapa aku merasa kehilangan? Mengapa rasanya begitu menyesakkan? Apa yang salah hah? Hingga detik ini aku masih tak mengerti.

Hidup yang singkat ini. Adakah waktu untuk sekali saja bertegur sapa? Bagaimana jika kau menunda untuk sekedar menyapanya dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dirinya tepat di depan matamu? Bagaimana, jika tiba-tiba kau diharuskan pergi selamanya sebelum menunjukkan dirimu di hadapan orang yang kau cintai? Seperti yang kualami sekarang misalnya?

Jadi, tak bisakah kita saling belajar sekarang? Dari kisah seorang gadis bodoh yang hanya mampu memendam rasa dan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Waktu yang tepat? Saat itu tak pernah datang hingga Tuhan memanggilnya dan membuatku merana dalam tangis penyesalan.

Jika dapat aku diberi satu saja kesempatan, ini yang ingin kusampaikan padanya...meski aku tahu ini terlambat.

_Teruntuk dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke yang tak sempat mengenalku...  
Tahukah kau betapa aku sangat menyesali semua ini?  
Mungkin kita dapat saling mengenal atau setidaknya kau tahu betapa aku mengagumimu, namun mengapa tiada datang kesempatan itu?  
Semua berlalu begitu cepatnya hingga tak kusadari kau telah berlalu, meningalkan sesak yang menumpuk dalam batinku.  
Bersama angin, kau pergi meninggalkan ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin kuberian padamu.  
Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?  
Kepada siapa aku harus bertanya?  
Dimana dirimu Sasuke? Aku ingin mendengarmu sekali lagi...  
Meski setiap kata yang kau lontarkan bukan hanya untukku, meski segala perhatian yang kau beri bukan milikku, aku sangat ingin bicara walau hanya sepatah kata denganmu...  
Aku ingin katakan...  
Aku sangat mengagumi segala hal yang ada pada dirimu...  
Jadi, maukah kau memaafkan kebodohanku yang tak sempat mengakuinya di hadapanmu?_

_Tertanda, _

_Haruno Sakura_

**END**

**Author's place :**

Fic singkat ini sengaja saya persembahkan untuk para author idoa saya yang telah pergi sebelum sempat saya mengucap sepatah dua patah kata. Saya sangat menyesal, bahkan hingga detik dimana kalimat terakhir dalam fic ini saya tulis.

Saya takut, membayangkan kalau readers saya yang selalu menunggu update tiba-tiba tahu kalau authornya pergi begitu saja. Saya takut belum sempat menyelesaikan semua karya saya sebelum pegi. Dan saya ngga ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba merasa begitu.

Maaf kalau fic ini sangat singkat.

Saya sengaja menulisnya untuk para author-san yang mendahului kita, baik yang diketahui maupun yang pergi tanpa diketahui. Mungkin beberapa diantaranya telah dijemput yang Maha Kuasa tanpa ada diantara kita yang menyadarinya. Jadi...maafkan saya.

Saya memang tadinya silent reader sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkarya. Dan banyak dari author kesayangan saya yang pergi sebelum saya sempat memberikan sekedar kata "Update!" atau "Saya suka karya kamu" seperti yang readers lain lakukan untuk sekedar memberi semangat.

Saya merasa begitu bersalah sekarang.

Jadi...

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf...


End file.
